


Better Than This

by SkiesTheKye



Series: Without you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Lee Minhyung | Mark is still a baby, Lee Minhyung | Mark really loves Seo Youngho | Johnny, M/M, No Smut, Train to Busan, a lot of kisses, please don't sexualize minors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye
Summary: Johnny finally debuts in NCT 127 and Mark had missed him so much that getting him alone is the only thing he can think of.





	Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after Limitless comeback, but it took me so long to actually post it.
> 
> Basically, this is just fluffy boyfriends and cute shit.
> 
> Also if you haven't seen Train To Busan, there are some spoliers, eh?
> 
> Enjoy~

Johnny couldn't believe his ears when the company told him he was going to debut and his face began to hurt from breaking out in a smile when he learned his debut was in NCT 127, Mark's group. At first he thought it was all a dream. He had been waiting for months, years even to debut. He had worked on some SM shows and even DJed a bit, but that was nothing. Not when he could show what he could do within a group of several. This was a new feeling entirely and now he would be able to be with this best friend and boyfriend as well. He was really killing two birds with one stone.

During their V-live Johnny stood as close to Mark as he could without touching him. Mark wasn't shy however and brushed the older's shoulder ever so often, mumbling a soft 'sorry' after the first time before giving it up when Johnny smiled down at him. The camera finally reached him for their introduction and he couldn't keep the smile of his face when he spoke. "Hello, I'm NCT 127's Johnny." Cheers engulfed him and he chuckled softly at his group members. Mark's were louder than the other's, he couldn't tell if that was just because he was standing so close or if it was because the younger was just that excited to see him. Either way it made him smiled broader if that was even possible. The live lasted for minutes after that. They spent so much time talking and laughing that hadn't even realized that the staffs were practically yelling at them to turn off the camera and go back to the dorms.

After the live had ended, Mark dragged Johnny into a spare room. He pushed the older against a wall, attacking him with kisses. Johnny laughed, pushing the younger away slightly. "Whoa there bunny, What's the rush?" Mark sighed, wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck.

"I've just missed you so much." Mark leaned forward to rest his head on the older's chest. Johnny sighed, wrapping his arms around the younger tightly. It had only been a few weeks since the last time they saw each other, but it felt like years. He knew the younger could work himself up if he wasn't careful. Mark could send himself into a panic attack faster than Johnny thought was possible. He ran a hand through the younger's hair. He didn't know how it could still be this soft after all the bleaching , coloring, and cutting, but it was still beautiful just like him.

"I know. I missed you too." He pressed a chaste kiss to Mark's forehead, really capturing the younger's face as he did so. Mark's eyes fluttered shut for a moment before opening quick, scanning over Johnny's face, his smile brightened and his nose scrunched as the corners of his lips curled up all the way. He smiled, pressing another soft kiss to the younger's cheek. He really had missed this, just being with Mark without having to sneak around the staffs and the other younger members. Johnny had never worried about Taeyong or Doyoung ratting the pair out, they had been there as well. He sighed, feeling Mark's lips on his chin until they pressed against his own. Mark smiled into the kiss. Johnny tasted of honey and milk tea, his two favorite things. Johnny pulled away for the pair to breathe. "Y'know," He started slowly, "We can't spend the rest of our night inside of the janitors closet. This isn't some high school drama." Mark snorted, pulling out of the older's arms.

"And what do you suggest we do then?" Johnny smirked, watching the younger walk slowly around him. He had a lot of things on his mind, Mark was his best friend, everything he could ever ask for in a person. He would like to think they were dating too, that they weren't just two frustrated guys trying to figure out what they wanted, that they didn't just like kissing and cuddling with each other. Mark was still a child, he still had the world to see, he wouldn't ever over step that. He would be patient and wait for him, he would take all these things slow and wait until Mark was ready for him. He smiled, reaching out for the younger.

"How about we kick out your roommate and we cuddle and watch really corny dramas or we can even watch 'Train To Busan' again." Mark nodded eagerly. He liked that idea. Especially if he could just curl into Johnny while Zombies took over Korea. He moved back to the older, holding his arms open.

"Carry me."

-

The pair curled up in Mark's bed, laptop propped up on the bedside table, high enough for both of them to see. Johnny was pressed against the wall with Mark's head on his chest, hair tickling his neck. Mark sighed, watching the screen. "If there were more survivors wouldn't you want to get them together so you could rebuild your society. Like he's dumb for even saying they could be infected, cause then how would Yongguk have been able to text Jinhee?" Johnny chuckled sightly.

"Well you can't have to many people in the group, it would call attention, besides they already had that grandma with them. She would slow them down when they stopped. Plus who knows how long it actually takes to turn someone. The first girl who got turned was still human for, what, a good ten minutes. He might've been able to text her and then turn. You gotta think through the eyes of the cast babe, not the audience." Mark snorted, shuffling to get more comfortable for the next scene. Johnny chuckled, laying his arm over the younger's waist. This was going to be a long night.

-

Mark rolled into Johnny's chest to hide his eyes. Johnny laughed, holding the younger tightly. "How many times have you seen this movie and you still get scared after that old woman releases all the zombies?" Mark looked up at the older, lips stuck out in a pout.

"Twelve, but it's still scary. Would you ever do some vigilantly stuff like that if I turned into a zombie." Johnny thought about it for a second.

"No." Mark frowned, slapping him in the chest.

"Why not?" Johnny sighed, kissing him on the forehead.

"Cause I wouldn't let you turn into a zombie. We're like partners in crime, do you think I could face hordes of zombies by myself. Heck no! I need you to help me set up base and bash some heads. That's the only way we could do it." Mark chuckled, rolling back over to finish the movie. "Would you?" Johnny had to ask. Would it really matter the answer, no, but he still had to know.

"Yes."

-

"That guy should've been dead a long ass time ago. He could've died at least three times prior to this scene. I mean if that conductor dude wasn't stupid then Jinhee and Yongguk would be alive and so wouldn't those grandmas, plus all those other people too." Mark grumbled, throwing his hands up in the air in mock frustration. " And Seokwoo shouldn't have been bit. What a horrible way to end. They were almost safe." The boy breathed out between a yawn. Johnny sighed, pressing his lips on the back of Mark's head.

"It's a cruel twist, but he did have the best character development I've ever seen in a character. At least Seongkyeong and Sooan are safe." Mark nodded, pressing closer to Johnny. He was getting tired and he was cold. He was trying to take the warmth from the older before he could slip into slumber.

-

"Aloha oe." Mark sang with the ending note, voice cracking as he couldn't match the notes of the little girl. He yawned, pushing his laptop closed before turning to face Johnny. He laughed upon seeing the older. His eyes were closed, mouth open slightly, light snores escaping. Mark smiled slightly, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. This was everything he could ask for. He was glad that Johnny had finally got his chance to debut and nothing could ever get better than this. "I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
